


All Access Pass

by Castillon02



Category: James Bond (Classic movies), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castillon02/pseuds/Castillon02
Summary: Drax just wants his new bodyguard to be able to go with him everywhere.





	All Access Pass

**Author's Note:**

> For 007 Fest 2018, for the Drax/Hinx and accidental marriage prompts.

“I need to be able to go everywhere with this man,” Drax instructed his documents guru, Gala Brand. He gestured at Hinx, who was standing a step behind him and to his right. He’d been lucky to snap Hinx up; apparently Mr. Blofeld’s benefits plan wasn’t very competitive. (Drax quietly patted himself on the back for providing his employees with excellent dental, not to mention access to a manicurist who wouldn’t raise an eyebrow over Hinx’s metal fingernails.) 

“Any limitations on this?” Ms. Brand asked. She was a weedy, gun-shy recruit, but luckily for her, Drax had hired her for her forgeries, not her marksmanship.   

“I don’t care what you have to do,” Drax answered, scowling. “Hinx is the best bodyguard in the business, and with the Moonraker project so close to completion, it needs all possible protections. As do I.” He glared. 

Ms. Brand nodded, unmoved by his temper. “All right,” she said. “I think I know just the thing. I’ll need photos.” She waved Hinx over to the greenscreen, picked up her camera, and snapped a few shots of him. “And then some of you, Mr. Drax. Yes, very good. And then a couple with the both of you. No, closer than that. You need to put your arm around his shoulder and both of you need to smile.” 

Drax draped an arm around Hinx’s broad shoulders, and maybe, just maybe, he leaned in a little bit to enjoy the muscles. Mr. Hinx was a strong man. Drax couldn’t be blamed for appreciating him. 

“Perfect!” Ms. Brand said, beaming with rather uncharacteristic good humor. “Congratulations on your marriage, Mr. Drax and Mr. Hinx. I’ll have all of the required documents ready for you to sign in the morning, complete with doctored honeymoon photos.” 

“You–” Drax stopped his harangue before it could begin. This was actually rather good. He cleared his throat. “I mean. Of course. Thank you, Ms. Brand. Obviously that will be the most expedient method.” Drax walked out of Brand’s office with Hinx following behind. “Not one word,” he warned Hinx, even though Hinx hardly ever said anything. 

Hinx didn’t need to say anything. The crinkling around his eyes said enough. God, he looked almost as hot when he was trying not to smile as he did when he was stabbing someone’s eyes out. 

“Don’t think this means you’re getting access to the marital bed!” Drax said. 

Not yet, at least. Marriage aside, surely Hinx would never respect him in the morning if he didn’t play hard to get. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is welcome. <3


End file.
